dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Superman Vol 1 682
He wants to know how and why it happened. Kara is in Kandor talking to her father. She trusts her father's intentions but she asks why the Kryptonians have devised a plan without Kal. Zor explains he believes his nephew to be too human and trusts his daughter still considers herself Kryptonian above all else. Miffed, Kara replies she is HIS DAUGHTER above all else. A group of Kryptonians takes off without further ado. Elsewhere at the new Science Police HQ Jim Harper is meeting with 'Control' or as she reveals, Rachel. Jim tells her that he knows she's busy with keeping track of the influx of Supermen and women but as a side issue he'd like to work for the Science Police. Before Rachel can respond DuBarry interrupts with a transmission that he's caught Parasite and depositing him in Stryker's. The un-armored guards mock the Science Police for needing all the tech to take down a bad guy when all they need is a gun and badge. Their argument gets interrupted when Commander Gor and his henchmen of New Krypton attack, subdue and kill the humans present before stealing their goal: Parasite. Jim is all but about to leave after Rachel snubs his request, when Rachel stops him. The situation has changed suddenly and his services are needed. High above Metropolis Supergirl and other Kandorians gang up on Silver Banshee. In Arkham, more Kryptonians nab Toyman after knocking down Nightwing and Robin. At the same time, another group move onto Prankster taking out Black Lightning in the process. The Kryptonians continue taking villains across America with extreme force. Hidden in Metropolis is a man that is studying his surroundings, mingling with the locals and adopting a nomadic secret identity, a man who had not long ago been manipulated by Sam Lane... the legendary warrior snatched from time, Atlas. He watches the city quietly learning mortal ways. Bizarro is flying over American soil when Thara and several others attack him. The Daily Planet is understandably in chaos. Clark slips out and, enraged, crashes into New Krypton. His family are in shock, and Zor-El explain that Doomsday's attack led them to take down his villains preemptively. Kal explains that their 'way' led to innocents cops being murdered. Zor and Kara are dumbstruck and disgusted. But everyone is shocked more so when Alura snidely states she already knew about it, and those humans were "collateral damage". Superman demands that the killers be handed over to earthly authorities and Alura overrules Zor refusing to reveal them. Kara begs her mother to listen, but Alura tells her to shut up and adds the villains have been thrown into the Phantom Zone. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * * * * * * * * Krypto (New Earth) * / ** ** ** * ** ** ** ** Locations: * ** * ** * ** ** * ** * * ** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * Shipped with a variant cover illustrated by Rodolfo Migliari. * This issue is Chapter Six of the "Superman: New Krypton" storyline. The story continues from and continues in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * Supergirl Comic Box Commentary review. }}